WWE En Pointe(On Hiatus)
by SinklessShipping
Summary: "Up for the challenge, ballerina?" I couldn't help the smirk that popped on my face. "I'm up for anything, Bloom." - Abigail Webster gets released from American Ballet Theatre company after breaking a policy only to receive an offer of her childhood dreams. Making friendships and falling in love, can she make the best of it? Rating for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

After receiving my score, I curtsy and sprint backstage. I was robbed, I didn't even place. A sob racks my body as the company director makes her way towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying-"

"Trying to ruin the company's reputation? You know it's strictly forboden to dance on injury!" I stay silent as she continues on. "You just murdered the Firebird solo because of it. You embarrassed the company! Not just in front of other companies, but our guests! We had four different wrestling companies training with us to help their top wrestlers learn better agility and concentration, as well as core strength. And yet, you go out there on an injury and flounce around."

I bow my head in shame. "I'm sorry Mrs. Barnett."

I look up in time to see her shaking her head. "You were already on thin ice. Because of this incident, I have no other choice but to dismiss you of your contract with the American Ballet Theatre."

My jaw drops, and before I can say anything, she's walking away to discuss whatever pressing need the artistic director had. I push off the bands that were around my upper arm before taking the headpiece off and throwing it to the ground. I've done nothing but ballet for as long as I can remember and now the best company in America is putting me out. I let one final sob rack my body before wiping the tears and walking out.

* * *

It's been a few weeks and I'm now just keeping my technique golden by practicing at a local studio in a private room.

There's a knock on the door frame which causes me to squeal and crash to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," I hear as a hand comes into view.

Looking up I take it and stand up. "No worries. Can I help you?"

"You danced Firebird the other night?" I nodded. "So your name is Abigail Webster?" I nod again, eyebrows pulling together, wishing this guy would get to the point. "My name is Paul Levesque and I'm with World Wrestling Entertainment. Your company hosted us."

"Former company, yes."

He nods. "I heard you were no longer with them. Is your contract with this studio now?"

"No, I'm not contracted anywhere. But if I don't stay moving, I'll die. Just like a shark that needs to keep moving forward."

"You could move a lot with us."

I chuckle before heading to my bag to get my water bottle. "Enlighten me. When we took classes from your company, I was on my ass more than I was standing." I take a swig from my bottle and put it back down.

"You just haven't trained yet. But you showed promise. And you're a ballerina, so you have the drive."

"You know why I got released?" He nods and I raise an eyebrow. "Yet you still want me?"

He nods again. "We could utilize someone like you in the women's division."

"Ha! You hardly utilize the superstar you have now. I knew who you were the second I saw you. I've watched since I was a kid. "

"Touche, , touche. But you know our women's division is growing and since our deal with mattel has finally ended, we can now have male versus female matches. You wouldn't just be stuck in the women's division."

I smirk. "How about I think about it. Because I know taking this means moving to Florida so I can train at the performance center."

He nods before handing me a card. "Just let me know. We'd love to have you ."

"Please, it's Abigail."

"I'll be waiting for your call, Abigail."

After he leaves, I go back to my practicing. This is an offer of my childhood dreams. It's unrealistic…

* * *

Grunts fill the air around me as I enter the performance center and the smell of sweat attacks my nostrils at the same time. I almost gagged.

"You must be Abigail."

I turn towards the voice. "And you must be Matt Bloom. Nice to meet, honestly."

We shake hands as he chuckles. "You might be singing a different tune after today, ballerina. But we have a treat for you and all the other trainees." I raise an eyebrow. "Superstars along the lines of Seth Rollins, Ember Moon, Finn Balor, and Alexa Bliss are going to be here for the next few weeks to help you guys train. Up for the challenge, ballerina?"

I couldn't help the smirk that popped on my face. "I'm up for anything, Bloom."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I post this one on my Wattpad account, so I figured I'd bring it here too. Her love interest won't be show up until chapter 3(which is already written and up on my wattpad, so you can spoil it for yourself if you want) but you'll meet a couple of superstars next chapter. Feedback is more than welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I grunt as my back slaps the cold canvas once more. I've officially been training for a month. I'm bruised and sore, and my ego isn't a whole lot better.

"That was good. Let me go ahead and get the next person. Nice job ballerina," coach Serena Deeb says as I roll out of the ring.

I nod in acknowledgement. Ever since people found out I was a ballerina, I've been getting a lot of crap for it. I'm sick of it really. The coaches all knew about it in advance, but the other trainees just make snide remarks. I wouldn't mind hitting them with a speedy developpe. As a couple try to quietly giggle behind me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, Serena. But I'd like to talk to Ms. Webster for a minute," Matt calls out on the other side of the ring. I look up at Serena and she nods for me to go.

I grab my gym bag and march my way over to Bloom. He rarely calls for me, so I'm wondering if I'm in trouble or what. He starts guiding me to one of the rings on the opposite side of the gym.

"Look, I'm not one to sugarcoat anything. So I'm sorry if I step on your toes with this, but you're falling behind. You're not shaping up the way Paul or I thought you would."

"Well what more do you want from me? You've seen me here earlier and later than of the others. I'm working my ass off Bloom."

"I know that, and Paul sees it too. But you're not putting your all into it. You've learned all the basic moves. At this point it's just review, right?"

"Yeah but none of you coaches want us to proceed. You let me spar, and I can throw in something. But I don't know if it'll work with any of these people. I would need to sit down with my sparring partner, and walk them through it a bit."

Matt stares me, obviously confused. He exhales sharply. "I'll see what I can do. Paul will probably want to talk to you about whatever crazy you have planned."

"I want him there when it happens, I want him to watch."

"That might be-"

"A little harder? Work on it, okay? I don't want this just recorded and shown to him. I want him, in person, ring side. Hell, in the ring as a ref even. I don't care, just get him here. Please, Matt. I don't ask for anything, you know that."

Matt nods. "Alright, I work it out. I'm excusing you from the rest of the day in ring. Hit the weights, you need to tone up too."

* * *

It's been about a week since my talk with Matt, and I still haven't heard anything from him.

"Just a little lower, come on." I hear a bubbly voice behind me suddenly. I go down a bit further though in my squat. "Good, up up up." I rise and put the bar on it's rack, turning to meet the owner of the voice. "I'm Kacy, from NXT. Matt pointed you out to me. Well, Paul did actually while Matt just talked about you."

"You're here to spar with me?"

"Yeah, and I brought a few friends. Some from NXT and some from the main brands. I think you've met a few?"

I nod. "Yeah, my first two weeks we had a few main roster people come in and help us train. Some of them are quite…" I roll my eyes as she giggles. "Well you get it."

"You don't seem like a wrestler."

I raise an eyebrow and she blushes. "I was a ballerina before this if that's what you mean." She nods. "And that's what I want to talk to you about. I want to incorporate my ballet background into the ring."

"That'd be interesting, I mean we've had superstars before do things along that line."

"Yeah, like Trinity. But her's was more like a cheerleader. I mean no offense to her character either. I love the Naomi character." Kacy nods. "It's like how you brought in some of your American Ninja Warrior background into the ring."

"Okay, you're a ballerina wrestling fan?"

I chuckle. "It's bit chaotic, but yeah."

There's a pause. "So walk me through it. I want to help you impress them, I'm all about helping other females succeed."

I smirk and lead her to a ring, getting ready to start.

* * *

I can tell she's about to go for her victory roll so I drop into a split quickly and stand, going into an attitude derriere, which is basically a position on one leg while the other is lifted in the back and bent at a 90 degree angle and turned out so the knee is higher than the foot. She faces me and looks confused as we discussed before I land a head butt which makes her stumble. I come out of my position and go to finish with a overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack.

After her body thuds onto the canvas, I go for the cover and am given the three count. I lift up from her and stand, helping her to her own feet shortly after, with both of us panting. The small crowd ringside applauds. We didn't discuss who would come out on top, but she was holding back.

I'm staring at Matt and Paul, waiting for their feedback. Paul opens his mouth, but Matt beats him to it. "Kacy, what do you think of your sparring partner?"

All eyes go to her as she looks to me. "You have potential, a lot of it. You're a mix of everything with a touch of something I can't place." She stops so she can pant some more. "You have great energy and communication. I'm glad you spoke to me before this so we could work out some of what you did. But, what we didn't talk about before hand, you found a way to warn me on. Sometimes verbally, sometimes with a motion."

"You said you spoke to her beforehand," Matt asks, at which she nods. "Lets hear about it."

She looks at him. "That's not something I can answer. I don't know her in or out of her character to tell you if she was in or out of character."

"Describe it," I chime in. "Don't hold back."

She looks at me and nods. "You're a bit snarky and sarcastic. You had an attitude. You seemed almost aggressive and slightly rude."

I chuckle softly. "That answer your question, Bloom?" I turn to him, in time to see him nodding.

"She was in character. Don't get me wrong, she's just as sarcastic out of character but she's polite and well mannered. Paul, let's hear what you have to say boss man."

I look at Paul and raise an eyebrow. I don't even give him a chance to answer. "You said I wasn't shaping up the way you thought I would. I asked Matt to arrange this to prove you wrong. When you came to that studio to offer me a place here, you obviously saw something. You still see it?"

And just like that, it got dead silent. You could've heard a pen drop. Half the people are looking at me, the others are looking at Paul.

He squints a bit. "Potential and nerve. You don't talk to me the way the other superstars do. I do still see it, and maybe a bit more now. But you're not ready for NXT."

"I didn't say I way, sir. I know I still have some time before I'm ready, but I just wanted to shake that doubt off of you. Well, off of you and Coach Bloom. I'm bruised and beaten. But no matter what you two, or any of the other coaches throw at me, I'll come back twice as hard."

Paul nods. "I look forward to that. Bloom, advance her to sparring. I look forward to seeing you progress."

* * *

"Look, we're all hardly ever in Florida together anymore. We want to take advantage of it, and we want to do so with you."

"Nattie, I don't know. I need to focus and rest. It's been a hellish day."

"I get that, but so many people from all the rosters are coming out."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"You want ring names or real names?"

"Spare me the brain power and go with ring names."

"Seth, AJ, Ricochet, Kacy" she pauses to think. "Mandy, and Becky." I look at her, squinting. "Please, Abby."

I groan. "Fine, fine. Only for a little bit though." She squeals. "Let me go change."

I blindly grab an outfit and head to the bathroom. I strip out of my pajamas, and grab my one and only strapless bra and it's matching panty. After putting those on I grab the black ball of fabric that turns out to be a strapless fitted dress. I put on my lucky- I mean gold bird necklace, and pad out barefooted into my suite again.

"Yowie, mamacita."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nattie, it's just a dress."

"It's a little… little."

The dress stops mid-thigh on one side and rides a little higher on the other. I shake my head and I sit down and put on the red pointed toe booties. I stand back up and go to the bathroom, ignoring whatever it was Nat said.

Since meeting her, she's been one of my closest friends. She's great and I love all her kitties.

I take my time with my makeup, making sure my bright red lipstick pops. My hair is already curly and looks fine so I walk back out of the bathroom.

"Like I said, we're not staying long."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will reveal her love interest.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get why you don't want to stay long."

I groan at Natalya as we get out of my car. "Cause, I have an early day tomorrow. You guys forget that us trainees go through hell at the center."

She chuckles as we make our way into the two-story club building that was completely rented out by superstars and trainees. The upstairs was a lounge area; black walls with dark hardwood floor, walls separating spaces each one containing a deep red velvet wrap-around couches, a coffee table, lace curtains, and a chandelier dangling over the top. Across the floor was a bar. The lower floor was the dance floor; couldn't tell you what color the walls or floor are because the multi-color lights that are swiveling around are almost blinding, and there's a dj booth right at the two staircases to the upstair area.

"Holy shit Nattie."

She looks at me confused. "Have you never been to a club?" I shake my head. I wasn't a party person.

"Ballet has been my life since I was a child, Nattie."

"Then you're in for a night."

She takes my hand and leads me to a group. They go around and introduce themselves by their real names. I met Allen,(AJ Styles), Trinity(Naomi), Joshua & Jonathan(Jey and Jimmy Uso), Daria(Sonya Deville), Austin(Adam Cole), Fergal(Finn Balor), and Shayna.

"Okay, my real name is Abigail Webster. We haven't set a ring name yet."

"Oh this could be a perfect set up for Sister Abigail," Daria exclaims. The group nods ands she continues. "You've seen Bray, you know his story. This would be great."

I hesitate. "I mean, it could be interesting. But wouldn't that mean I'd be dropped on the main roster instead of going through the motions?" Daria shrugged. "I don't want that. I want to do this properly."

"That could take years," Austin says.

"Then so be it," I shrug. "I don't want to be dropped on the main roster without the proper prep it takes. Training center, NXT, then the main roster. And hell, you could still use this as a story line to be Sister Abigail."

"How you figure that," Austin asks as the group looks to me.

"Once I join NXT, have me in ring gear that would resemble Sister Abigail. Have my music somehow connected to Bray's. Have my persona be that of what Sister Abigail is going to be," I explain. "It would be a bit tricky, but for the fans who watch NXT and the main roster… it'd be the story they've been craving."

"Okay, so talk to creative about it. Talk to Matt and Paul and Mark about it. Propose this idea," Shayna says. "I think it's brilliant." The group nods and murmurs in agreement.

I nod and start thinking as the group goes on to their next subject. I grab my phone that's sticking out of Nattie's purse and go to my reminders.

_Talk to creative, Matt, Mark, and/or Paul about Sister Abigail_

I set the reminder for tomorrow at one in the afternoon. I slip my phone back in Nattie's purse, feeling eyes on me the entire time. I look up and my eyes meet the soft blue ones of Austin. He smiles gently and nods.

"Y'know what I want to do," I ask, cutting off whatever Allen was saying. "I want to do shots. Lots of shots. There's a bar upstairs."

I don't really wait for response, more so I'm not given the chance as Daria grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs with Shayna leading us. Half of us went upstairs, the other half stayed and continued their conversation. Nattie orders a round of shots while Austin, Daria, Shayna, and I make our way to one of the empty sectioned off areas. Shayna sits in the dead center of the couch, Daria sits on the end and pulls out her phone, Austin sits across from Daria, and I stay standing.

"Oh come on, we don't bite," Shayna teases.

"I mean, unless that's your jam," Daria adds in.

I laugh as I sit beside Austin, since he was the only silent one. The room is quiet until Nattie comes in carrying a tray filled with shots. She places it on the table and sits by Shayna.

"Austin, is it true you're going back to the performance center?"

We all look to Austin, and he puts his own phone back in his pocket. "Not fully true. I'll be on NXT still, but I'll also be helping out at the center."

We all nod and look away. I'm the first to grab a shot, but the others follow suit quickly.

"To new beginnings!" It was the perfect toast, I felt like. Especially coming from me, but they don't know that yet. At least, not all of it.

"To new beginnings," they all cheer right before we take our shot."

This is going to be a good night.

* * *

I groan as I wake up, hand desperately trying to find my phone to shut off the annoying alarm. I finally find it and nearly fall out of bed when I see the time. _6:15am_. I'm gonna be late.

I jump out of bed and nearly throw up in the process, but keep trekking into the bathroom. I throw off all my clothes and hop into the shower. Once fully washed, I hop out and dry off quickly. I run completely naked to my dresser and pick out my grey performance center tank, a pair of black leggings, and a bra and panty set. I quickly dress and begin searching for my black nikes, the only sneakers I own. I run back to the bathroom and blow-dry my hair, wanting to scream at how long it's taking. Once finally finishing, I throw my messy hair into a ponytail and walk back out. My eyes finally spot my sneakers, and after putting on a pair of socks, I shove my feet into them.

Finally dressed, I grab my gym bag and dump it. I find my favorite pair of jeans and an oversized deep red v-neck and throw them in there. I pick up the travel sized body wash and body pouf that I dumped earlier and toss them back in there, as well as my spare phone charger. I also put in my travel make-up kit. I grab my water bottle and dump any of the water from it in the sink before refilling it and throwing it back into the bag as well.

I zip it shut, grab my keys off the counter and catch a look at the clock. I grimace. _7:10am_. I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago. I head out, slamming my door behind me as I sprint to my car. Twenty minute drive later, and I'm there. I climb out of my car, gym bag on my shoulder, cursing.

"Oh I'm so late, I'm screwed. Matt's gonna kill me."

"Easy ballerina, practiced was pushed back an hour."

My head whips around trying to find the voice. My eyes land on Austin and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap. You just scared the shit out of me and yet, relieved me at the same time. Thank you." He chuckles. "Wait, how did you know I used to be a ballerina?"

He nods his head toward my bag. "There's a sticker of ballet shoes on it. I just took a guess. C'mon. You have half an hour before Matt gets in. Lets spar."

I laugh. "If I have half an hour, I'm napping."

He gives me a look. "It'll look good if you're already at work when Matt comes in."

"It'll look good if I'm well rested and can give it my all in practice."

He shakes his head, smiling. "C'mon."

I groan before following him into the building.

So close. I was so close.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I will be using real names in this story. But whenever they're on set(NXT, RAW/SD), I will use their wrestling name. The first time I use their real name in a chapter, I will put their ring-name beside it for those who don't know. This is not the chapter I wanted, but it'll work. I'm trying to fact check something about the PC but am getting no luck. I'm trying to see if it's open 24/7 or on a set schedule. Cause if it's open 24/7, that's something I can use for the book.**_

_**I finally decided on who the love interest is. Austin(Adam Cole). It's going to be interesting doing this too, because in all honesty I'm not the biggest Adam Cole fan. But we'll see. It was either going to be him, or Fergal(Finn Balor).**_

_**Until next time, much love! xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

I grunt as I hit the canvas. "Dammit!"

Austin(Adam Cole) chuckles. "You almost have it. Look, let's pick it up tomorrow. Everybody else has already left. Matt is waiting for us to go so he can go." He drops and rolls out of the ring as I sigh. I follow his lead though in getting out of the ring. "Hey, you have any plans for today?"

"Um, kind of. It's a pretty low-key thing." I was planning on looking for a studio to work on my technique. I don't want to let it go to waste. "Why?"

"A few of us are having dinner, and I just figured you'd like to tag along." He leans against a wall by the guy's locker room.

"How about I'll think about it? Besides, if Nattie is part of it, she'll probably get me to come." I start making my way to the girl's locker room. I stop at the door and look back to him, to see him already looking back at me.

He opens his mouth before closing it and turning to walk into his respective locker room, and I quickly do the same.

* * *

I'm showered and dressed in my favorite jeans, a deep red v-neck, and my only sneakers. I pull out my travel make-up kit and set it on the little shelf in front of the mirror I'm in front of, dumping all its contents out. After I prime my face, I do my foundation. I follow that up with concealer, then a combo of contour, highlight, and blush.

Time for the eyes. I dust a few neutral colors on, blending them as evenly as I can. I swoop on my favorite black liner before finishing my eyes off with mascara. I put everything I've already used in the bag and grab my only nude lip gloss. I swipe it on and toss that in my make-up kit as well.

I toss my make-up kit into my gym bag, where my work-out clothes already lay. I take my hair out of its now sloppy ponytail, just to redo it. After double checking that I have everything in my gym bag, I put it on my shoulder and exit the locker room.

The center is now filled with some of the superstars who are still in town, Nattie being one of them. I walk over to her as she talks on the phone.

"Yeah, I know Trin(Naomi) but I haven't gotten the chance to ask her."

I put my bag down and fold my arms over my chest as I stand behind Nattie.

"Why are you so curious," Nattie asks Trinity. As she pauses to listen to Trin, she turns and jumps, letting a small scream out. "I'll call you in a minute."

I laugh as she hangs up. "What's up Nattie," I ask her after a hug.

"Oh Trin and I were talking about the dinner tonight, that Austin told me you already knew of. Then she started asking questions about you." I raise an eyebrow. "Like, is it true that you were a ballerina, and that you want to bring that into your ring work?"

I sigh as I let my gym bag fall off my shoulder before I hop onto a ring apron and sit. "Yes. Before getting signed here, I was part of the ABT, also known as the American Ballet Theatre. I was dismissed from my contract there for breaking company policy. You could've told her I did ballet."

"I knew you did ballet, but that's all I know." She takes a seat beside me.

"Well what else is there?"

"You want them one at a time or just spill them all at once?"

"Just go."

"What policy did you break? How did you get a contract here? Why did you sign here? How long do you think you'll be stuck at the PC? Why do I have to beg you so hard to come out?" She lets out a big breath. "I think that's everything."

I chuckle before I answer. "The policy I broke was dancing on injury. The week you guys trained with us, we had a competition. It was the night of the competition that I broke the policy. Paul(Triple H/Hunter) offered me the contract about three weeks later because he kept his eye on me when you guys were here. I signed here because I grew up on this place. WWE was my entire childhood." I sigh as I take a brief pause. "I have no clue how long I'll be here. I've only been here for nearly two months."

"You missed a question," she points out softly.

"A lot of time you want to go out and I don't, I go workout. If I'm not working out, I'm in my room trying to keep my ballet technique on point. I need to find a studio I can freelance at. That's what I have planned for tonight."

"How about I do some research with you-"

I cut her off. "I already scouted out a few places. I just need to visit them." I hop off the apron, and grab my gym bag.

"Want some company," She asks, getting down from the apron as well.

I pause. "I don't want to make you miss time out with the group. I'll try to catch up if I can. If I don't see you guys tonight, I'm sure I'll see more of you soon. I'm going to the show Friday. "

Nattie nods. "Just drive safe, okay?" We hug once more and I make my way out to my car.

* * *

I groan before letting my head hit my steering wheel. I drove twenty minutes from the performance center to Motiv dance and it was useless. I just drove another half hour to Xplosive Dance Academy. If this turns out to be useless, I'm just going to install a barre into my house. That would've been easier.

I groan before I get out of my car and make my way into the building. I walk to the front desk, catching the attention of the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Abigail Webster. I put a call in for Jessica Perez. She said she would give me a tour?" The last part of it came out as a question.

"If you'll just take a seat, I'll have her out as soon as she can."

I walk to the seating area and pull out my phone.

_Three people have asked where you are already. Ditch your plans and come hang. _

It was a text from Austin. I shake my head, smiling, before texting him back.

_I might not make it, but I'm trying. _

I put my phone in my back pocket just in time to look up and see a woman walking towards me.

"You must be Ms. Webster." I nod and she extends her hand. "Hi, I'm Jessica Perez but all the students here call me Ms. Jessica. Are you looking to enroll?"

We start making our way to what I can only guess is the studios. "No ma'am. I'm just looking for a studio to freelance and keep my technique in check. I'm currently under obligation."

We reach a series of doors. "What's your specialty? Ballet, tap, lyrical, jazz, contemporary, acrobatics, hip hop, aerial?"

"I do mostly pointe ballet. I can do a bit of everything, bar aerial." She nods and we go through one door. Three of the four walls are lined with barres and the fourth wall is covered with floor to ceiling mirrors. "Wow."

"I think this would suit most of your needs, no?" I'm still looking around the room. "You said you were under obligation. May I inquire as to where?"

I tear my gaze from the room to her. "I have a contract with WWE. It's a uh, wrestling company. World Wrestling Entertainment."

"What about dance wise? Surely you're somewhere."

I look back at the room. "Nearly two months ago, I was dismissed from my contract with the ABT due to breaking company policy." I see her nod in the mirror.

"You're free to use the studio when classes aren't in session here. I would seriously consider finding a contactional studio as well."

* * *

I groan as I feel my phone go off again. A few members of the group have been trying to get me to join them tonight when all I want is to go home. I pull into a vacant parking lot that is halfway to my house.

_15 missed texts_

_4 missed calls_

I groan, rather loudly. Most of the texts said the same thing, or just a variation of it.

_You should come out!_

Half of the missed calls were Nattie, one of them was Austin, and the other was an unknown number. Another call from Nattie comes in.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" I put her on speaker as I turn my car off.

"Are you coming?" It's loud in the background, making me scrunch my nose. "We're at the same place from last night."

"I don't… I don't know Nattie. I'm kind of tired."

"There's a few people who want to meet you," she says as the background noise gets quieter, and I hear a door shut.

I sigh. "I know, but I'll meet them another time. I'm gonna head home."

She finally says okay and we hang up.

* * *

It's the next day, and I'm home from the PC cleaning up. A few people are coming over, thanks to Nattie. I go back into my room and plop on the bed, wondering if I should change into something more comfortable. I sit up and look at my gray crop top, skinny jeans, and brown slip on booties.

My doorbell goes off and I sigh. Too late to change now. I grunt as I push myself off my bed before I make my way to the front door after shutting my bedroom door. Opening the front door reveals Nattie, Daria(Sonya Deville), Alexis(Alexa Bliss, Adam(Braun Strauman), and Austin.

"Come on in, y'all. Make yourself comfortable." I stand aside and wave them all in.

"You tell us to get comfortable yet you look like you're about to go out," Daria says, and Alexis nods.

I roll my eyes before laughing. "This is comfortable to me. And plus, this way if you guys wanna go out, all I have to do is put on some make-up and I'm ready to go."

I plop on the beanbag by the window, while the others take a seat on my sectional sofa. Alexis looks to me and crooks her head. "You're not wearing make-up?" I shake my head. "I'm kind of jealous."

Me and the other girls laugh while the guys just look on their phones. I look out my window as low conversations start between people. Only Daria and I are quiet.

"Hey Abigail, tell us about yourself." I look over to Daria as the others stop their conversations.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Austin replies.

I hum to myself quietly as I get a little more comfortable. "Then you guys might want to get comfortable. I was born and raised in New York, New York. I did school mostly, but ballet was a close second. I practiced at The Ailey Studios. They did more than just ballet, but they were the best studio I found. My mother enrolled me in classes when she found out how in love I was with ballet.

"When I graduated high school, I was given a full scholarship to Juilliard. I actually have a degree, a bachelor of fine arts. After I graduated there, I was only twenty one. I auditioned for the American Ballet Theatre. I didn't get in my first try. So I worked in retail for a little while, free-lancing at studios that would let me. I was twenty-three when I finally got into the company.

"I never made it to the top, which is a principal dancer however, I was their best soloist by the time I turned twenty six. Flash to a year later, which was two months ago, I had been injured with a very minor injury. I had achilles bursitis. Instead of just resting for a couple of weeks, I kept going. This was around the time you guys visited us.

"The night of the competition we hosted while you guys were around, I danced a solo called Firebird. Once I got offstage, the director of the ABT dismissed me from my contract. A few weeks later, Paul visited me at a studio that was letting me freelance. You guys know the rest."

A silence falls on the group. I turn back to the window to give them time to process what all was said. Adam would be the one to break the silence.

"What about your dad?" I look over to him, as did the group. "You said your mom enrolled you. You never mentioned your dad."

I look back to the window nodding. "My father passed away when I was young. I was only about three." I sigh quietly. "I have no memory of him."

A somber silence now fills the room. I look back at them leaning my head on the window. All of them are either looking at each other, or looking at the floor.

"Lets lighten the mood," Daria speaks up. "How about relationships?"

"Oh yes! Spill," Nattie chimes in.

I chuckle. "I only ever had one relationship. We were together for three years. We started dating a year after I joined the ABT. We broke up because he saw no future with us. He broke up with me a week before you guys showed up."

"So woah, you're newly single from a three year long relationship?" I nod at Alexis' question. "Jesus."

"Is that why some nights you don't want to go out," Austin finally speaks.

I hesitate. "Subconsciously, yeah. Mostly I'm working out. Bloom told me I need to tone up."

The conversation keeps rolling. This is the new beginning I needed.

This… this is my life now.

* * *

_**A/N: So holy! I told you guys I promised I would get better at updating this book, but Buzz Buzz(and it's sequel Connecting You To Betrayal, which the prologue to is posted- go go go!) took over my writing for the longest time!**_

_**I'll start writing more for this book now that Buzz Buzz is done and I have the first few chapters of CYTB pre-wrote. So keep your eyes posted!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed getting to know a little more of Abigail, and if you guys have any questions about her, feel free to ask and I'll promise I'll try to work it into the story!**_

_**Until next time, much love! xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

I yawn as I look at a clock. _10:30pm_. Everybody is still here, we're all still talking. I yawn again as I stretch, still sitting on my bean-bag.

"Your yawns, sound like a pixie. It's kind of cute, kind of annoying." I look over to Alexis(Alexa Bliss) who is now chuckling.

"It's late, okay?" I curl back up on my bean-bag. Alexis, Austin(Adam Cole), and I are still awake and (Sonya Deville), Adam(Braun Strowman), and Nattie were barely awake on their phones.

Everybody left at one point to get pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. While they were gone I set up blankets and pillows on both the floor and couch as well as a set up for me on the bean-bag.

"Abby, if you're tired you should sleep-" I cut Austin off with a look. "What?"

"I'm not going to be the first asleep in my own house," I reply with a laugh.

A loud yawn makes both Alexis and I jump as we look to Adam on the couch. "Don't you have practice tomorrow?"

Alexis looks back to me as Adam stands up and makes a bundle of blankets on the floor, letting Nattie and Daria have the couch. Alexis brought her own bean-bag and is sitting in front of the couch on it while Austin sits at the other end of the window on the floor.

"No, Matt is treating us to an NXT show tomorrow." I look over to Austin. "So I'll be seeing you in action, live."

He smiles and nods, and silence fills the room. I get up and stretch fully, even bending to touch my toes. On my way back up I tell the group, "I'm going to go finally change and then maybe get a snack."

"Snack you say," Adam inquires, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, I get a little peckish at night. You guys are welcome to anything in the kitchen. If you don't see anything, I don't mind making a Walmart run. Though somebody is coming with me."

This gets everybody's attention and they all get up and make their way to my kitchen while I shuffle into my room, leaving the door open. I pull open the drawer that holds most of my pajamas and pull out a pair of bottoms that are black and white horizontal striped with a white band around the waist and both ankles and a plain white long sleeve tee.

I put my pajamas on the bed as a knock sounds. I turn and see Austin. He comes in slightly, and leans against the wall right beside the door.

"Yes?"

He looks around my room a little more. "We could all crash in here. It looks more comfortable than the living room." He looks back up to me.

"I mean, I guess so. I just…" I pause for a second. "Some nights I fall asleep at my bean-bag in the living room. The feeling of the sun on my face when I wake up…" I shake my head. "I wanted to share that with you guys."

Austin moves and sits on the chair by my bed. "I get that. It's your house, your call."

"I'll think about it. Why'd you come in?"

"Snack run, you want to go now or do you want to change into pajamas?"

"Who all is going?"

"Just you and I."

"My car or yours?"

"I feel like driving, so mine. You ready?"

I nod and he leans up from the wall, and leaves with me following him. We tell the group and they put in their requests.

* * *

"What are you even looking for," he asks with laughter laced into his voice.

"Peanut butter dark chocolate Kind bars," I reply in a concentrated tone.

He chuckles before standing behind me. "Up, and to the left."

I look where he describes and find them. I go to reach for them, but I struggle slightly. I climb up on the shelf a little, and Austin stands behind me. He grabs the box right before I can, chuckling. I hop off the shelf and glare at him before rolling my eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault you're a shorty."

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you!" By this point he's full on laughing at me. "Okay, you're pushing me and the cart." I climb into the cart as he keeps laughing.

He slowly stops laughing. "Okay okay, I'm sorry Abigail." I shake my head smiling. "Is this everything now? We got Adam, Nattie, and Alexis taken care of?" I nod. "Daria didn't want anything right?"

"Nah, Daria didn't want anything. Did you-"

"I didn't want anything. I don't really have a late night snack." I nod as he starts pushing the cart with me in it.

"I'm glad you guys stayed the night, and I'm glad you came with me tonight."

"Why though?"

"This place, this company…" He looks down at me for a second as I pause. "Look, I just needed a new beginning. This is it."

He nods, but doesn't reply.

* * *

It's roughly one in the morning, and only three of us are still up. We moved into my bedroom. Adam is on the couch in my room; Alexis dragged her bean-bag in here and is on it beside the couch; Nattie is on the loveseat; Daria is curled up on the futon thing that she dragged to right by the carpet at the foot of my bed; Austin is in the chair by my bed; I'm...on the floor in front of Austin currently. Only Daria, Austin, and I are still awake.

"I was only five when I started watching wrestling. It was Wrestlemanie four-teen, main event was Stone Cold versus Shawn Michaels. The entire show just… captivated me," I whisper to answer Daria's question.

"So why ballet then," Austin asked.

"Dancing called to me. When I'm on that stage… It feels like I'm flying." I look up to him.

"When did you start dancing," Daria asks in a whisper.

"One year later after watching Wrestlemania four-teen. I was six. Dancing was the first thing that made sense to me."

A soft silence falls between us as I stand up and climb into bed. Daria yawns before she says "I'm calling it guys. Goodnight."

As Austin and I tell her goodnight, she puts in earbuds and puts her phone under the futon thing before curling back up. I turn on the bed to where I'm facing Austin.

"You have a show, you should be asleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Y'know, this bed is magical. You could barely be tired, but as soon as you lay down on this bed- you'll be exhausted."

Austin looks like he's trying to fight a smirk off his face. "Are you just trying to get me in bed?" I throw a pillow at him as we both quietly laugh. I slide over, and make a motion. He stands up and puts the pillow back. "Didn't answer my question."

"I'm just trying to get you to sleep. You have a show tomorrow, that you have a match in. You need rest."

He climbs into bed beside me. "What about you? What plans do you have tomorrow?"

I close my eyes as I snuggle deeper into my covers. "Wait for all of you guys to leave, go to a ballet studio I'm free-lancing at, go to your show, sleep. Why?"

At first he didn't answer, so I opened my eyes. "Let me watch? Your ballet I mean."

I close my eyes. "Maybe, we'll see," I say in response. Or at least I try to, but I was yawning.

Austin chuckles. "Get some sleep Abigail.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter five! Right on time! I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm actually really enjoying building the relationship between Austin and Abigail. Thank you guys for your support across both my stories! Honestly, I'm considering doing one more story, an Aleister Black one. But I don't know yet.**_

_**Until next chapter! If you haven't yet- go check out Buzz Buzz and Connecting You To Betrayal! If those aren't your jam, I have a few smutty one-shots out as well!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I roll over and am met with another body. I can hear the low hum of other conversations going on, both in the room and out. I open my eyes slightly and see Austin(Adam Cole) on his phone. I close my eyes again and plop my head on Austin's chest.

"She's so cute," I hear someone whisper to Austin.

I feel his chest as he chuckles. Silence falls and I roll, somehow managing to roll off the bed, I groan as I hear a soft thud by me. I open my eyes and see Austin and Nattie over by me.

"You okay Abby," Nattie asks me. I nod as I sit up.

"I'm definitely awake now," I say a little hoarsely before stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's about eleven in the morning," Austin says as he starts helping me up. I stretch more before standing straight. "We tried waking you, but you wouldn't budge."

"I get like that, especially after having to wake up early for so long." I walk over to my dresser and open the drawer that contains my ballet stuff. I toss a black long-sleeve leotard on the bed as well as a pair of footed tights.

"What are you doing, " Austin asks and I turn to see Nattie leaving the room, probably to join the others.

"Getting clothes ready so I can go to ballet, and then to your show tonight." I turn back around and open another drawer, grabbing out of it a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans. I toss them on the bed and close that drawer as well. I reach under the dresser and grab a pair of red heeled boots that have black buttons and black trim as well as my red pointe shoes. I toss them both on the bed as well and look at Austin. "Out," I say with a chuckle.

Austin laughs as well and walks out, shutting my door behind him. I quickly strip out of my pajamas and walk to my bed. I grab the tights and carefully slide them on, and repeat the action with my black leotard. I put on my jeans over everything and start searching for my gym bag.

I find it and get it set up stuffing a pair of socks, my pointe shoes, make-up bag, deodorant, hairbrush, and my red suede moto jacket in it. I sit down and pull on my red heeled boots and fix my hair into a bun. I sling my bag on my shoulder and walk out, seeing everybody dressed and in the same spots as last night.

"How is it fair that you look good in everything," Alexis says with a look on her face. "Leotard and jeans? Come on, nobody is supposed to be able to look that good dressed like that!"

A few of us chuckle. Daria looks over to me. "Time for us to head out?"

"All but one of you." I look to Austin. "You still wanna come and watch?" He nods. "We'll take separate cars that way if you have to leave before I'm ready, you can and I'll just catch up."

He nods and we all say our goodbyes.

* * *

I land and fumble a bit. "Dammit!" I fall on my butt since I never regained my balance. I just lay flat on my back and sigh. I see Austin's hand come into view and I take it to let him help me up.

"What were you even trying to do?"

"It's called a cabriole. I struggled with it back in the company, I'm struggling with it still." I walk over to where my water bottle is. "How much time do we have?"

He pulls his phone out of the pocket in his sweats. "You can keep going. Or you can get changed real quick and we can go."

"Go on in the lobby, I'll be there soon."

He walks on out nodding and I grab my gym bag. I go into the women's changing room. I pour the contents of my bag out and strip down. I shove my tights into the bag and quickly put my leotard back on. I re-apply some deodorant before pulling up my high waisted jeans on. I sit down and slide on my socks before putting on my heeled boots.

I find my make-up bag in the what's left of my scattered belongings on the floor and pull it to me. I dump everything in it out as well. I do my primer, foundation, concealer, contour, highlight, and blush. I find my eye make-up and mix a copper shadow and red shadow before lining my lids with a black liner. I put what I've used back in my bag. I put on a set of falsies and hit it with mascara.

I put my nude gloss in my pocket and reset everything. I grab my coat and put it on, then sling my bag on over my shoulder and walk out making my way to the lobby, seeing Austin leaning against the wall near the door on his phone.

"You ready," I ask as I step in front of him. He looks over and down to me before nodding.

* * *

Matt got us front row seats. I'm between him and one of the other girls I've been training with named Sarah.

"Holy shit, this has been insane," I hear Sarah whisper. "This is next for us."

I look over to her to see her looking at me. "If we make it through the PC."

She nods as we both look back to the ring. Tommaso Ciampa is in the ring. Undisputed Era's music drops, and Adam comes out. He does his thing, gives the title to the ref, and takes off his shirt. He looks back at me and tosses it. I grab it before it can hit my face. I smile up at him and he smirks and winks.

Matt nudges me and I look over to him. "Something going on there?"

I laugh. "We just met, we're just friends."

I look at the ring as the action unfolds.

"Ballerina, you guys met two months ago. He was one of the superstars there on your first day. You remember don't you? You were the first person he punished."

I start to space out, remembering our first interaction.

_I couldn't help the smirk that popped on my face. "I'm up for anything, Bloom."_

_Bloom and I keep walking. He leads me to where a small group is forming. "These are our other beginners. You'll be led by NXT. You know-"_

"_Of course. Bianca Belair, Adam Cole, Io Shirai, Velveteen Dream… I watch." _

_Matt nods and we reach the back of the group. "Today," he starts off getting the attention of the group, "NXT stars Adam Cole, also known as Austin, and Shayna Baszler are here to help me and your coaches start you off. Now that our last arrival is here, we can begin. Austin take it."_

_Austin is looking right at me. "You can't be late in this company. We have a very strict schedule. Normally, I'd let Shayna handle the girls, but we agreed to switch it this time. Being late…" He chuckles. "Just ten push-ups, and ten sit ups."_

"_You can't be-"_

"_Talking back is just going to earn you more, Miss…"_

"_Miss Webster." I drop down into push-up position. "But you can call me Abigail."_

I look back over to Matt. "That feels like years ago."

He just nods and I look back to the ring.

* * *

The show has been over for about an hour, and all the fans have finally cleared out. Most of the PC recruits are gone too. Me and Sarah are in one of the hallways talking.

"So you're really friends with them?" She's younger, only eight-teen. She's around my height with hair that falls a little past her shoulders with the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Which is saying something, because I love blue eyes more than green.

I chuckle a bit. "We hang out, no big deal. Actually, a bunch of us crashed at my place last night." I lean back on the wall.

"Dude that's so cool. Who all was over there?" She bounces with excitement.

"I'll go with ring names since we're backstage. Adam Cole, Natayla, Alexa Bliss, Sonya Deville, and Braun Strowman. It was actually fun. Me and Adam went to Wal-Mart at one point." I shrug as I look down the hall seeing some of the show producers as well as wrestlers. "How do you think you're shaping up?"

I look back to her and see her thinking. "I think I'm coming along much better than I thought. Most of the recruits can't stop talking about you though." I raise an eyebrow. "You're sparring. You should be moving recruit classes soon."

I roll my eyes. "That's just a rumor for right now, Matt hasn't confirmed nor denied it." A sweaty arm is slung over my shoulder causing me to jump. I look up and see Adam. "Is it still Adam, or can I call you Austin yet?"

"Adam. What's just a rumor right now?" He keeps his arm around me.

"There's a rumor going around my recruit class that I'm moving classes soon. I'm already sparring, and Matt saw us working the other morning."

"Wait you guys sparred?" Adam and I both turn to look at Sarah.

"Yeah, the morning Bloom pushed training back, I was half an hour early. Adam was there and we sparred."

"She would have been half an hour late if Bloom didn't push it back like he did," Adam says with a chuckle. I jab my elbow playfully into his ribs. "Ouch, what?"

"Bloom loves me, I probably wouldn't have even been in trouble. You should have let me sleep."

Sarah laughs drawing our attention back to her. "You guys are cute together."

"Oh-"

I cut him off, "we're just friends." I shrug looking to Adam before looking back to Sarah. "He's a big help in my training."

* * *

I yawn as I lay back on a bench. Since we're backstage, he's still making me call him Adam; so I'm waiting for Adam to finish showering and changing. He comes out of the bathroom hooked into his private room humming.

I lean up and get a little light-headed from how fast. "Are you ready," is what I try to ask but it comes out super jumbled.

He crooks his head as they look at me. "I don't feel okay with you driving from how tired you are," he tells me as I yawn again.

"You want to stay over again," I ask him before yawning again.

"Sure, I'm going to the PC tomorrow anyways. Matt wants me to do something, don't know what yet."

He helps me up and lets me lean on him as we walk to his car. He helps me into the passenger seat and buckles me up. He shuts my door and goes and gets in on his side.

The ride to my house is quiet and it's hard to not fall asleep. When we get there, I somehow unbuckle and get out before him. He meets me at the front door as I unlock it. We both walk into my room and I go to my dresser as he collapses on the bed.

"What are you doing?" His voice is muffled.

I yawn again. "I am getting my bag prepped for tomorrow and pulling my outfit as well. Plus, I need to change."

He sits up on the bed as I dump my gym bag. I put my deodorant, travel size body wash, body pouf, and travel make-up kit back in there. I open the drawer with my work-out stuff and pull out a pair of teal workout bottoms and a white black sports bra, and promptly place them on top of my dresser.

I close the drawer and open one that holds dresses. I pull out a grey skater dress with spaghetti straps and shove it in my bag. I shut my dress dresser drawer(try saying that five times fast) and open the drawer with my accessories and grab a pair of fish-nets and toss them in as well.

"A dress?" He can't see it but my face scrunches up as I nod. He hums slightly in response.

I relax my face as I shut the drawer and open the one with my pajamas. I grab a pair of black bottoms and a grey tank that has the word love scrawled on it with a red heart following it. I shut the drawer and walk to my bathroom and change into them and pad back out to my room, seeing Austin still sitting up.

"You need to sleep. You had a gruesome match tonight, and an early morning." I climb onto my bed and lay down, turned to be facing him. He lays back down and faces me.

"Practice was pushed two hours." I nod and close my eyes. "Thanks for letting me stay."

I hum softly in response.

* * *

_**A/N: So, when I started this… I was not a big Adam Cole fan tbh. But… as I continue to write this, I'm really starting to like him. After I finish either this book or Connecting You To Betrayal, I'm considering doing another fic… for Aleister Black. Let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Thank you guys for your reads, reviews, all of it. It's deeply appreciated! Until next time! xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

I sip my coffee as I look out the window of my living room. It's about half past five in the morning, and I've been up for ten minutes. I had to crawl out of bed quietly and carefully so as to not wake Austin.

The sun won't rise for another couple of hours. Honestly, I don't even need to be awake yet. I just can't sleep. I take another sip before getting more comfortable in my bean-bag. I would go to Xplosive but their studios don't open until three in the afternoon during the week. I finish out my coffee and sit the cup down before curling up on the bean-bag.

"It's early." I jump at Austin's voice. "You could still get some sleep."

"I'm on a schedule. If I know I have to be up early, this is when my body wakes me up." I keep looking out the window. "Plus, I've already had coffee." I hear the couch creak as he sits. "There's some in the kitchen if you want any."

"No thanks, maybe before we leave."

"We're going to have to leave earlier than normal, I still have to get my car." I look over to him. "If we leave at eight, we should get to the PC just in time."

He nods as he looks at the window. "Let's leave at about seven thirty then."

I stand up and stretch out. "I'm gonna shower and do my hair, then make some breakfast. You can go to your place if you need to."

He stands up. "I'll be back in about an hour."

* * *

I step back into the bathroom and grab my curling iron as well my hairbrush. It's been just over an hour since Austin left. I'm showered and ready to walk out the door, or I will be after I put my curling iron and hairbrush up. I just can't find my bag.

A knock on the door and I run to it. "Coming!" I open the door to reveal a freshly cleaned up Austin. "I can't find my bag."

He chuckles, as he walks in shutting the door behind him and following me into my room. "By your dresser?"

"I looked there." I start tossing my covers, seeing if it was on the bed. Spoiler alert, it wasn't. I see Austin drop to the floor out the corner of my eye as I groan.

"It was under the dresser." I look at him as he gets up with my bag in hand.

"Thank you," I say as I grab the bag and walk to my bathroom, where I left the curling iron and hairbrush.

"How do you seem to be running late when you were up at basically five," he asks as I walk back into my bedroom with the iron and brush in hand.

I toss them into my bag and tighten my ponytail. "It's always like this, shut up." A small smile sits on my face as he chuckles. "Besides, we have an hour until we have to leave. Sit down somewhere, I'll make breakfast."

"Or we could go out for breakfast. Do you really feel like cooking?" I look over to him, studying his face. "Besides, I have some tips for you."

"Okay, sure. Why not?" We both start making our way out, me grabbing my keys for when we finally go to pick up my car. We get in his car, and I realize we didn't talk about where. "Okay, but where?"

"This little cafe, Keke's Breakfast Cafe to be exact. My treat by the way." His eyes never leave the road.

A short drive- about ten minutes- later and we pull into the parking lot. Austin parks and we go inside, and we're seated almost instantly.

"What can I get you guys to drink," our waitress asks.

"Just an orange juice for me, and a uh-" Austin pauses as he looks at me. "Lemonade for her." The waitress writes it down and walks away.

"You order for me?"

"You just seem like a lemonade person." I raise an eyebrow to him. "Everyday, after practice, you get a bottle of lemonade out of the vending machine at the PC."

"You noticed that?" He nods. "What else?"

"Why do you like to dance," he counters.

"I told you already, the other night." My voice trails off as he raises an eyebrow. "Dancing called to me, it feels like I'm flying when I'm on the stage."

"There's more to it."

I open a menu, and start flipping around as I choose to ignore his comment. "Their pancakes look good, I might do a build your own combo thing."

As if on cue, the waitress re-appears and places our drinks and straws down. "You guys need another minute or are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do the build-a combo. Two pancakes, both of them granola crunch with sausage."

"You want eggs, home fries, or toast?"

"Toast."

The waitress nods and looks to Austin after she finishes my order. "I'll have the same, except two buttermilk pancakes." She nods, tells us about how long it'll be and walks back. "Abigail, that's not everything."

I sigh. "No, it's not. Dancing was the first thing that made sense to me. Dancing was the first I fully understood. Dancing was the first thing that felt natural to me, that made me feel…" I shrug as I struggle with the word. "I don't know. Dancing is to me as drugs are to an addict."

"But why?" He brings his arms onto the table, folding them.

I sigh again. "A story my mom told me when I was a kid… My dad gave me a bird necklace. As I got older, I would replace the chain to make it longer. It's… my lucky necklace I guess? It's stupid. The first day I tried ballet, I was wearing it. I felt like I was flying that day."

He nods and a moment passes. "But why did you start?"

"My mother got me a jewelry box that had one of the little ballet dancers in it. It captivated me. I always told her, even before I started dancing, that one day I'd be like that little dancer. Dancing when I started, it made me feel like flying. Dancing as I grew older, it became an escape."

Our waitress comes back with the food, asks us if we need anything, and disappears again. Austin and I eat, light-hearted conversation flowing. We finish up and head out. A short drive later, and we pull up to Xplosive Dance Academy.

"Thank you, again Austin. For breakfast, and the past couple of days." We both get out of the car, and he opens his trunk, grabbing my bag before shutting it back. "Well, past couple months really."

We walk to my car and I open the trunk. He tosses my bag in and looks at me. "Has it been that long?"

"Yeah Bloom and I were talking about it at your match last night. After you threw me your shirt, he asked if there was something going on." I shut the trunk back and we walk to the driver's side of my car.

"Everybody has been thinking that lately. The guys on UE want to meet you, they insist that you're either made up or we're secretly dating."

I open my car door. "Oh, yeah? I met Bobby a month ago. I…" I make a face. "I was backstage at a show a month ago."

"I didn't see you."

"I didn't want you to," I say with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't want you to think I was a stalkerish fan. Bobby actually distracted you at one point so I can walk past and get out of the arena. You were blocking the exit."

He laughs. "So that's why he started talking to me about changing our gear up. He was starting to act really funny."

"Yeah, he was great. We talked a little before I left. I-"

"Wait, are you the girl he's been texting?"

I laugh. "Um, yeah. I guess? I don't know. We um, we're just talking. Y'know, like friends do."

"Oh yeah, friends. Sure."

"I mean it, Austin. What, are you jealous or something?" I go ahead and sit down in the driver's seat, leaving the door propped open.

"Maybe. We need to head out." Without another word, he shuts my car door.

I slump in my seat for a minute. Is the one and only best known as Adam Cole jealous? What?

* * *

It's Saturday now, which means no PC for me today. It's also Nattie's last day in Florida for I think the rest of the month, as well as Alexis(Alexa Bliss) and Daria(Sonya Deville). Adam(Braun Strowman) leaves Tuesday night.

I step out of the shower and wrap my hair up before I dry off and slide on my undergarments before I put on my one and only button up jean dress, that has a tie to cinch the waist. I button it up, leaving the top two undone before I cinch the waistline to actually give me a figure. I take my hair down and blow-dry it, choosing to let it fall naturally. I put deodorant on and head out of the bathroom. I put on some socks before stepping into my brown slip on booties from earlier in the week. I slip on the necklace I told Austin about the other morning and grab my keys.

I decided to go with no make-up, save for a nude gloss. I slip the gloss container into one of the chest pockets of my dress as I make my way out of the house and to my car. Austin has arranged a get together at his place here. A lengthy drive later, I pull up to the address and see multiple cars.

I turn off my car, put my phone in the chest pocket not holding my gloss and get out. After putting my keys in the same pocket as my gloss, I make my way into his house.

* * *

"So wait, is that how you guys met?" I look over to Kyle who asked the question.

"Yeah. Bobby was nice enough to help me out."

"So you're talking to two member of the UE," Chris(Roderick Strong) asks.

"No no no, I'm just friends with both of them." I look over to where Bobby, Austin, and a few others are. "Austin helps me with my training." I look back to Kyle and Chris. "We actually sparred Thursday morning."

"What about Bobby?" I raise an eyebrow at Kyle. "You guys seem to text a lot."

"Ever think I'm not the only one who he's texting? Bobby and I are just friends. He's mostly keeping a check on my training progress. Half of your stable is just helping me train, the other half thinks I'm hooking up with the first half." I roll my eyes.

"Would you?" I turn my attention to Chris. "Hook up with them I mean?"

I hear a laugh sound behind me, and I have to fight the smile off my face. "I leave her to you guys so you can get to know her, and this is what I come back to?" Austin takes a seat on the couch arm beside me as Bobby takes his seat in one of the available chairs. "Don't answer that."

I roll my eyes as Chris responds. "You just don't think she'd do you."

I cross my ankles and lean back into the couch, looking at Kyle as Chris and Austin start going back and forth, Bobby piping in every now and then. Kyle's laughing and I'm struggling to hold back too. Their banter finally finds a lull.

"Is it like this all the time," I ask Kyle and he laughs a bit more as he nods. "You guys are really just like brothers, aren't you?" I look up to Austin and he nods.

Austin looks away and my eyes stay on his figure. I look away before he could catch me looking at him. Nattie comes over and sits in a chair by Bobby. Conversations pick up through the group, and soon enough everybody but Nattie and I are talking. I look as I feel a hand on my shoulder that shortly begins absentmindedly playing with my hair. I see Austin as he continues his conversation with Bobby.

I look over to Nattie and she raises an eyebrow, looking back and forth and between Austin and I. It's almost as if she was asking if there was something going on between us.

I roll my eyes at her before softly shaking my head. She nods before she gestures to Bobby with her head. I shake my head again. She nods again.

"Abigail, you've been sitting all night. Come mingle with some of the Smackdown roster," Nattie says as she stands. The hand in my hair stops and vanishes, so I stand and walk without another word. Nattie starts leading me to another group of people in the kitchen. Before we can go through the doors, she stops me. "So, nothing is going on between you and either of them?"

"Nah."

"But do you want it to?"

"Nattie-"

"Abigail, come on." She nudges me a little and I look back at the group. Both Austin and Bobby are looking at us. I turn back to her.

"With Bobby, my only hesitation is the age gap."

"Any hesitation with Austin?" I look back to the group and see Austin. He looks back up and smiles.

I turn back to Nattie and shake my head. "No, no hesitation with him. Do I have to meet the roster right now?" She shakes her head. "Let's go into the back yard."

We turn to the left and head out the back door to the empty back porch, where a porch swing is hung. We both take a seat on it, and face the scenery. A small silence falls on us. I look at Nattie.

"We went to breakfast." She snaps her attention to me. "And then we sparred together. The night after the sleep-over I hosted, he spent the night again. He threw me his shirt at NXT."

"Oh my god Abby, are you blind?" I raise an eyebrow. "He likes you!"

I swivel my head to peek in through the window, to see the group still talking. I relax back into the swing. "I don't know, maybe." I shrug. "But I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. Jared was my first love. It's only been two months."

"You should talk to Nic(Dolph Ziggler), he would be a big help. He went through something like this with Nikki Bella, before Nikki and John." The door creaks open and a few people come out. "Oh scoot over, he's right there.

I scoot over as she calls for Nic. He makes his way over here and sits between us.

"Hi, I'm Abigail. Nattie was just telling me about you."

"Abigail, I'm Nic. What's up?"

Nattie gets up and walks over to Trinity(Naomi), allowing Nic to move over which gives me room to pull my feet up on the swing. "I think somebody in the company has an interest in me, and I think I could return said interest." I sigh. "I'm two months fresh from a three year relationship."

"Ouch. What happened, or is it too personal?" He gets more comfortable in the swing, slowly rocking us.

"He told me he saw no future with us. It hurt, because he's all I've ever known." I lay my head on the back of the swing as Nic keeps rocking us.

"Wait, first boyfriend?" I nod. "You want advice or me to send you a rebound, because I can do both."

I sigh. "Advice for now. I don't want a potential rebound to mess anything up with this guy."

Nic nods. "It's normal to be hurting over someone, especially given the length. You're gonna be hurt. But the thing is, only you will know when you're ready to try with this new guy. Okay? Don't just force it because you want to move on quicker. Don't force it at all, because that'll just wreck the both of you guys. You'll know when you're ready, okay?"

I nod at his words and look to the backyard as more people come out. "This is a new beginning for me, you know? So I agree when you say I don't need to force it. Thanks, Nic."

He stands up and nods. "Anytime kiddo." He ruffles my hair before he walks away, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes! Right on time again! One of you requested I give more info on Abigail's background in dance, I hope this answered it! If you guys have any other Abigail questions, go ahead and ask and I'll either answer you in the comment/DM, or I'll try to write it in the chapter!**_

_**Thank you guys for your support on both this book as well as my other works!**_

_**Much love! xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

I pull up the waistband of grey work-out pants and adjust the straps on my orange sports bra before I start back in on the punching bag.

"Your form is off." I stop as I hear the familiar voice behind me. I reset my pose a bit before starting up again. "Oh come on, we both know you can hit harder. Bring your feet into it too, you can kick the bag."

I stop again before I turn and look behind me to see Bobby. "I'm hitting hard."

"You can hit harder. Also, your form is still off. Turn back around." I turn back around and roll my shoulders a bit to relax. Bobby's hand on me causes me to jump and him to chuckle. "Sorry, was just trying to reposition you."

I nod and Bobby goes back to fixing my form. After he does so he steps to where I see him out of the corner of my eye and motions for me to start up. I do a few combinations before I hit a round kick.

"You can kick harder than that Webster. Tell her Bobby." I kick again, a little harder as Austin(Adam Cole) comes into view. "Oh come on. Picture someone you hate on that bag, and kick."

I groan as I kick again. My foot comes back to the floor and I kick again, repeating the action before I go back in for a couple of combinations. I steady the bag and start doing rapid knee hits."

"Easy, easy." I stop and catch my breath, looking over to Bobby and Austin. "I think you got it. Bloom sent us over to get you," Bobby goes on to say.

I nod and motion for them to lead the way. "Where are we going?"

"His office," Austin says. "Which means, you're either in serious trouble or something seriously good is about to happen."

We reach his office and I knock. The guys walk off as a faint come in is said. I walk into Matt's office and take a seat. "Yes coach?"

He leans back in his chair as he looks at me. "You have been a great student. You come in early, you put in extra hours, you still keep in touch with your background in dance." I shift in my seat a little as he mentions that. "Austin told me you're freelancing at a local dance studio?"

"Uh, yes coach. I figured that if I'm bringing my ballet into the ring, the least I can do is stay in touch with my technique."

He nods. "You're also putting in extra work at the gym. You're going to the NXT events. You've befriended a lot of the superstars."

I nod at his statements. "May I ask what this is about?"

"It's about a rumor that involves you. The rumor is that you're moving classes, being promoted to sparring."

"Yes coach. I uh, heard about it from Sarah in our class. I told her nothing has been confirmed nor denied."

"It's been confirmed." My eyes widen a bit. "You will be moving classes. Instead of coming in at seven and working through the bumps, and everything you've done for the past two months, you will instead come in at eight, and spar or observe other spars and take notes. You'll start next week. For the rest of this week, don't worry about classes. Just hit the gym."

* * *

I'm pacing around and adjusting things around my living room as I wait for the UE to show up. They're coming to the show with me tonight. I groan in frustration as I fix the straps of my white lace bustier top. I pull up my black ripped jeans by the belt loops before I plop on the bean bag. My phone dings and I pull it out of the side of my only sneakers to see a text from Austin

_If you're going to put on make-up, do it now._

I chuckle to myself before sending my reply.

_The door is unlocked, come on in when you're here._

I walk back to the bathroom where my make-up sits. Primer, foundation, concealer, contour, highlight, and blush... I do a dusty pink shadow before adding a swoop of black eyeliner. I put a light shimmer on the inner corner of my lids as I hear the door open and shut a few moments later.

"Webster," I hear Austin's voice call out.

"Bathroom for makeup," I yell in response.

As I'm getting my lip makeup ready, they all crowd into the doorway.

"Are you even wearing anything," Kyle asks.

"How long is this gonna take," Chris(Roderick Strong) pipes in with.

"What's that for," Bobby adds in.

"You don't need makeup," Austin finally chimes in with.

I roll my eyes as I take a lip crayon that is my lip tone and put it on. I grab a tone lighter and add it before adding my favorite lip balm. I go in and blend it. I add a finishing gloss and blend it as well. I put a touch of highlighter on my cupid's bow and start putting everything away. "Okay, I just gotta grab my phone and keys."

I look back to the doorway and apparently the other guys got bored because only Austin was still there. "Is it cool if I ride with you? Just so you aren't alone, and neither am I. The guys want to ride in Chris' truck but there's not enough room for all five of us. I could drive but-"

"I don't mind, you know that. Come on, let's go."

* * *

We are now backstage after the show. The main event was Seth vs Braun, dark match was Aj Styles vs Randy. Fans here and there ask the UE for pictures, a few people have asked if I'm Adam's girlfriend. I hate the fact that I have to call him Adam.

My eyes have been wandering up and down the halls, looking at the superstars as they start getting ready to leave. I lean over closer towards Adam. "Just think, this is next for you."

He shrugs. "I could stay in NXT, it happens."

I look at him and his eyes are focused on the UE as they keep talking about what their plans are. I keep my eyes wandering. I look back up at him. "I think I'm gonna head to the car. I'm tired."

He looks back over at me. "Give me two more seconds and we can go." I nod and he looks back to his boys. "Guys we're going to head out. Webster's pretty tired, and she's driving." I roll my eyes at him before hugging the guys and we all say our goodbyes.

It's a silent walk to my car, and for once I don't mind it. I do however mind the cold. I wish I had a jacket. All of a sudden a jacket is placed around me. I look over to him as we get to my car. "What was that for?"

"I could basically hear your bones rattling from how cold you are." I push my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and giggle at how big it is on me. "You're a shrimp, you know that?"

I whack him with the sleeve of his jacket. "Shush you. You're just big." We both climb into my car.

"What did Bloom want," he asks as I start the car up and start pulling out.

"Oh that. He confirmed it, that I'm uh moving classes. I start next week." I glance to him, seeing him smile before I look back at the road. "You talk to him about me?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I just wanted him to know why you were leaving so quickly after training." Austin shrugs. "He seemed a little skeptical of it, but the next morning he saw you in so early and hitting the weights."

The car goes quiet. A little while later, we pull into my driveway. The silence stays as we both get out. Finally I look over to him. "You know you can stay? I, uh, I also have a spare room. If you don't, y'know, want to sleep in my bed."

He looks over at me. "Oh you just don't want me to hear you snore anymore." I roll my eyes causing him to chuckle. "But, are you sure you're okay with me crashing?"

I shrug before nodding. "Bloom told me I don't have to worry about classes anymore, that I just need to hit the gym. So I don't have to be up too early tomorrow. And as far as I know, you're free as a bird tomorrow." He nods. "So stick around. We can watch movies, or just sit and talk business, I don't care."

I walk to the front door. I turn back and see him at the car still. I raise an eyebrow. "I think, I'm just going to head home tonight." I try to not let my face fall. "But um, Abby- Webster- Abigail-" I softly laugh at him stumbling over what to call me. "Aside from the gym, you're free tomorrow, right?" I nod. "Then, how about we go out? You know… dinner, maybe a movie?"

I tilt my head to the side a little. "Like a date," I ask with a small smile.

"I- oh- no I um, I meant with a group." My face heats up slightly. "Im- shit, I'm sorry."

I laugh a little. "No, it's- you're- I um-" I laugh awkwardly before turning back to my door. "Just text me the details. Night." I open the door and walk in, shutting it right away.

I hear a faint goodnight and then silence until he starts his car.

Shit.

* * *

I sigh as I type out a message to Austin.

_Can I invite Sarah? You're gonna have your guys, the least I should have is Sarah._

I pull a pair of jeans out and lay them on the bed. My phone vibrates as I pull a light pink crop-top t-shirt out and lay it on top of my jean. I go to my closet and scan it for a brown slouchy cardigan. Finally seeing it, I sigh as I take it off the hanger and put it on the bed too. I grab my phone

_Yeah, of course. Wrong person though_

I look at the contact name and laugh as I see Bobby.

_Thanks Bobby. Hell, if you say it's fine I'm not even asking the others._

I slide on the jeans and my phone buzzes again, making me laugh. I check it

_Who did you think you were texting though? You have all of our numbers. I just assumed you meant that for Austin._

I paused. I could go one of two ways with this. On one hand, Austin and I haven't talked all day. I don't want to make the first move after all the awkwardness. Plus, Austin and the boys are probably all hanging out right now, so they'd know.

On the other hand, Bobby and I… we're friends… I think. Not as close as Austin and I, but yeah. So me texting him is totally believable. And once again, he's probably with the boys. So they'd all know I texted him.

Am I really going for a jealousy tactic?

...Yes I am, shut up.

_That was meant to you, you confused me when you said I had the wrong person._

I put my phone down and slide on the crop top. I pull on my cardigan and my phone goes off again. I groan before I pull on a pair of socks that were on the floor. I slide on my bird necklace. I pull on my thigh-high tan boots and grab my phone.

_Oh. Wasn't sure, Austin said he hadn't from you today._

I frown to myself.

_He could've easily texted me. What time are we all meeting?_

I look at my phone, waiting for a text to come up. A couple of minutes pass and nothing so I put my phone in one of the pockets of my cardigan and head to the bathroom. I start brushing out my hair when my phone starts a constant vibe. I groan and pull my phone out, answering without looking at caller ID and putting it on speaker.

"What's up Bobby?"

"Didn't look at the ID, did you Webster?"

I stop brushing my hair and look down to see Austin's name. "No, I'm getting ready right now. What's up Austin?"

"We're already at my house, you and Sarah can come on whenever you're ready."

I go back to brushing my hair. "We'll be there in an hour maybe? I'll text her when I get off with you." I'm met with silence. "Austin-"

"I'm sorry about last night still."

I roll my eyes as I finish brushing my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. "Austin, there's nothing to apologize about. I misread it, that's my bad. Look, I need to call her."

I don't give him a chance to respond before I hang up. Jesus.

* * *

I'm in my car in Austin's driveway, waiting for Sarah to pull up. I'm not going in there alone. I groan as I look at the clock, not really even registering the time. Finally a car pulls up beside mine and Sarah gets out.

I get out, and walk over to her. "Finally! I wasn't walking in there alone."

She looks to me as we walk to the front door. "Something happen?"

I go to answer her but the front door opens, and Austin is there. "We'll talk later Sarah."

Austin looks back and forth between us. "Sarah, Webster. Nice for you to finally join us. Come on." He turns around and motions for us to come in.

I look to Sarah as we start walking in and roll my eyes.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry this is so late coming out! I hit a real bad writer's block on this book. This is not my best work but I really wanted to update. I'll try to get a double update done today! I also just posted an update on Connecting You To Betrayal. **_

_**Much love until next time! xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

The room has been silent for at least five minutes. We're trying to figure out something all six of us can do. "Well wait, has Abigail shown you guys her dancing?" We all turn to Sarah. "I mean, cause I know you do ballet but I've never seen you do it."

Austin(Adam Cole) goes to open his mouth but I cut him off. "My dancing is very private. I don't show many people." Out of the corner of my eye I see Austin look down, smiling. "We could go to like… batting cages maybe?"

"You're into baseball?" I look over to Chris(Roderick Strong as I nod. "Oh football is way better."

We laugh. "I can watch football, but I wasn't very into playing it," I tell him and he nods. "Batting cages have been fun for me since I was about… maybe twelve. My mom and I would go to Poughkeepsie every other weekend and hit a batting cage."

"Bases Loaded?" We all look over to Bobby. I nod. "Oh yeah, I used to go there when I was in high-school."

"No kidding? Where are you even from?"

"Up the road a bit, Albany."

The room is met with silence again. "I- sorry, I'd be down with batting cages," Sarah speaks up. The rest of the group softly murmurs in agreement. "Maybe after, we could get some food?" We all nod to that.

"Okay, but where are we going," Kyle asks.

"There's a place called Bad Dog Driving Range. They have golf too."

After a little more planning, we all make our way out.

* * *

"Dance, wrestling, baseball…" I hear Sarah listing off behind me. "Is there anything else you do?"

I laugh as I swing. "I sing, I'm not good. But, I sing."

"Wow." I laugh again at her reaction as I swing.

I come off my turn and hand her the bat. I sit down on a bench that's a little ways back, sitting beside Austin. "Why aren't you out there?"

He doesn't look in my direction. "I'll just strike out."

I frown slightly. "You don't know that. Don't let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."

He looks at me at that. "It's not that I'm afraid."

"Then what?"

"Look, I can't explain it."

He starts to look away but stops as I go to say, "Austin, you miss 100% of the shots you don't take." I shrug. "Sometimes, you just gotta swing."

* * *

We finished up an hour ago at the batting cages, and now we're eating out at a place called Le Cafe De Paris. We're at the counter waiting to order. Sarah and Kyle are the only source of conversation right now, as the rest of us are silent. Finally a woman comes to the counter.

I place my order of a medium chai tea and a plain croissant, and step aside to let the others order as well. We're given our total and after we figure how to split the pay, we pay up before finding a table to sit at.

"What was that that you ordered Webster?" I look to Austin, raising an eyebrow. "Just curious."

I sigh. "I'm not all that hungry so I just got tea and croissant." I shrug.

A beat of silence passes. "Do you ever actually eat?" I look to Chris, who asked the question. "Like, I've never seen you eat more than a snack."

I see Kyle nodding out of the corner of my eye before Sarah jumps in. "And sometimes during practice, you have to stop. You've told me it was because you're light-headed."

I sigh as I look at Bobby. "Care to chime in here?" He shakes his head. I nod. "Yeah, I do eat Chris. Heck either earlier this week, or just last week, I ate out at this other cute little cafe."

"Yeah, what did you get there? Water and toast?" I shoot a look towards Kyle.

"Lemonade, two pancakes, sausage, and toast," I reply cooly.

"Guys, how about you lay off," Bobby finally speaks up. "She's an adult, I think she knows how to eat and watch out for her own body."

"Dude, we only said something cause we worry about her." Austin speaks up again.

"I agree with Bobby," Kyle says.

"Yeah, she can watch out for her own body but you guys just heard Sarah say it's affecting her training." All of us are now looking at Chris. He's normally so quiet. He looks at me. "You have to eat more. It's dangerous to be working out as much and as hard as you do with not enough food in your system. Then, add in that you're still dancing too. It's dangerous, and you could end up seriously injuring yourself."

I sigh. "I'm watching what I eat. Before we all met up at Austin's, I had lunch. A big lunch. Okay? I had a cheesy herbed quinoa tabbouli, garlic butter baked salmon, homemade mashed potatoes, and biscuits."

The group just stares at me and I shrug while taking a bite of my croissant. They slowly regain composure and start eating their own meals. Sarah looks up and over at me. "But what about yesterday in training? You were swaying a lot before coach Serena sent you to the weights."

"Is that when Austin and I found you?"

I nod at Bobby's question. "I just, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all." I shrug and look away from the group as I take a sip of my chai tea.

"Everything all good," I hear Kyle ask. I nod as I turn back to the group, not quite meeting their stares.

"Everybody has troubles from time to time." I shrug. I feel a lingering gaze on me and look up to see Austin. I quickly look away. "But it's all good."

"Yeah, what did Bloom want you for yesterday," Bobby asks.

"Yeah, we missed you this morning," Sarah chimes.

"Oh, um, well… I'm moving classes." Murmurs of congrats sound off around the table. "I will start next week in the sparring class."

"Bloom gave her the rest of the week off too," Austin says.

"So today, Austin invited me out with the UE. Tomorrow, and Friday I'll be doing gym days. Thursday I'll hit ballet." I shrug before looking at Sarah. "I'm going to miss being in your class."

"Aww babe, I'm going to miss you!"

* * *

It's late now, and we're all back at Austin's. Austin and Kyle are playing some game, Chris and Bobby are on the couch on their phones, I'm perched on the arm of the chair that Sarah is in. I look down to her right as she looks up to me.

"What were you gonna tell me about earlier," she asks quietly, making sure nobody can hear.

I look back and around the room. "Hey Austin, Sarah and I are gonna step out back." He nods at us as he and Kyle keep talking strategy for their game. We both get up and I lead her out back and to the swing on his porch. "Okay so, it's kinda embarrassing," I tell her as we sit on the swing.

"It can't be that bad," she insists as she pulls her feet up into the swing.

"Okay, so, last night he drove my car back from the show to my house because we carpooled and I was exhausted. When we got out of the car, it was like, dead silent. It was so weird and so not normal." She nods. "Well I invited him in, because he's slept over before and I figured why not?" She nods again and I hear a creak. I shake my head. "So, he said no, but then he was all like, oh do you wanna go to dinner or oh maybe a movie."

Sarah snorts. "My god, he's a goof." I smile. "Sorry, go on."

I nod. "So, I thought, y'know, dinner and movie? Sounds date-ish. So I asked him if he meant like a date and he said no, he meant like a group." Her face turns into one of surprise. "Yeah! My thoughts exactly." I roll my eyes. "I still have his jacket," I say a little quieter.

"Oh? You have his jacket?"

I chuckle at her. "Yeah, I was a little cold last night. So he took it off and put it on me." I shrug. "No big deal."

A silence falls between us, and I look out in the backyard. It's not a weird silence, it's actually a comfortable silence. I turn a little, and pull my legs up with me. I can hear the nightlife around us. I hear the soft sound of Sarah tapping on her phone screen as she does whatever she's doing. I hear the swing creaking as it rocks us gently.

I sigh before laying my head down on the swing. I keep telling people I need a new beginning, and I really do. After the chaos of the ABT, it feels refreshing to be here. It's nice to be somewhere I always thought about being in as a child. I smile to myself. Every fan that's a kid, dreams of this, and I finally made it.

Well, I have my foot in the door at least. I won't say I've made it until I debut. Because a lot can still happen while I'm at the PC. I could go out on injury before I even debut. It's kind of heartbreaking but it's very realistic. I sigh.

I also keep telling people it was just me dancing on injury that got me released from my contract. That's not the full truth. Me dancing on injury was just the last straw. Jared and I… we got into trouble a lot. We would sneak in the studios and have fun; we would picnic on the stage before a show. The smile on my face slowly fell.

I look down. Sometimes, I really miss him. I miss how he and I were and it sucks. But other times I get so mad. I spent three years on him. It's like it all went to waste now. Y'know? It's three years of loving someone and putting my all into someone, only for him to tell me he can't see a future with us.

I groan a bit. "Hey, I'm going to head back inside. You going to stay here, or come back in," Sarah asks.

I crane my head towards her a bit. "I think, I'm gonna stay out here. I might head out in a little bit."

She nods. "Just come in and say goodbye, yeah?"

I nod and she gets up. I turn back and look at the stars. I just… I just wish I could forget Jared and move on. I want to stop thinking about him. Especially since I have two potential suitors. I sigh again as I wrap my arms around my legs.

Bobby is a sweetheart. We talk a lot about training, but we also talk about our personal lives a lot too. Like, not a lot of people know he has a bachelor in English. He's the youngest of three. He played football at his first college. He almost had a job at Target but Ring Of Honor offered him a contract. He was a bartender as well as a substitute teacher. The only thing that throws me off about him, is our age gap. I'm twenty-seven and he's forty-three.

And then there's Austin. We've been spending a lot of time together. He's a super big help in my training. He makes me laugh a lot. We talk a lot. He's even spent the night at mine a couple of times. Hell, he's even seen me dance. I sigh as I rest my chin on my knee. I can't tell if he sees me in that sense though. Y'know, sometimes it seems like he does and then others… I shake my head.

"You think awfully loud." I jump at Chris' voice before I look up at him. "I've been trying to get your attention for quite a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I look back to the stars. "What's up?

"Kyle and I are about to head out. I just wanted to come check on you and say goodnight." I turn back to him and let my legs down, standing up. "You okay?"

"I don't know, Chris." He nods. "This place is supposed to be my new beginning, my second chance." I shake my head. "I feel like I'm already messing up."

He comes over and wraps his arms around me in a hug. Hesitantly I wrap my own arms around him. "Look kid, you're just starting out. You seem like you're going through a lot too. But I promise that you're not messing up." He pulls back. "Besides, Austin and Bobby won't let you mess up. You're stuck with them."

I chuckle. "Thanks Chris. I needed that." He nods. "You and Kyle be safe, okay?"

"Will do. You too, alright? That means eat." I nod. "Night Abby."

He starts walking back in. "Night Chris."

I sit back on the swing and look in through the window. Sarah is on her phone and Bobby has taken Kyle's place in playing a game with Austin. I look back at the stars and sigh.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that this one took so long! I've been so blocked on both my stories. I think I might go on hiatus while I try to get my mental state straightened out.**_

_**Much love! xx**_


End file.
